tsunamifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanji Kono
Kanji Kono is a ArchAngel and the first ever devil and created Ryu Akuryou-Baastian his father created the demon race and in turn helped form Kanji along with Montella his mother made him a strong child. He has 2 brothers and 1 sister. He likes to use fire and summon monsters. He is the reincarnation of his father though younger and still much to learn. Appearance He takes the appearance of a young man despite being young . Kanji is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, He wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of Tsunami's original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped, He has black hair that sticks upwards at the top, dark eyes and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. He has a flame blade. Personality Kanju is carefree and reckless in nature, he is cocky and arrogant but heartless. He is sadistic and laughs at everything. History Kanji Kono born to the Demon creator and evilest monster Sidkami and Pearl mother Montella along with 2 brothers and 1 sister. At the time of his birth most would say God gave him the power of the first ArchAngel, Sidkami was at the peak of his power and so when he was born he was more than a demon the creature known as a Devil he was radiating power and his eye's were pure black. As a boy he and Han were both given away with Han going to Jshun and Kanji going to Master Cow increasing his powers. At age 6 he forced the whole Cloud village to be destroyed in a fit of anger though, he was still trying to control his powers. Magic and abilities Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): He was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless demons to life. His Magical strength is so enormous; in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Kanji's lack of control over his black arts seems to come from his emotional state. He has stated himself that his kind heart that cares about lives causes his powers to run out of control and randomly kill, but when he hardens his heart and becomes the cold, ruthless Kanji of legend, he has complete control of his Magic. According to Arcadios his close advisor, Kanji was the one who managed to transform a human, one of the original Dragon Slayers, into a dragon itself by having him bathe in the blood of all the dragons he killed and an unspecified spell, thus creating the fearful and immensely powerful dragon known as Acnologia who would later become the Dragon King. *'Death Magic' (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō):Kanji has the ability to cause any living thing around him to die when he uses Magic. The name of said Magic is unknown. This Magic seems to burst at random times but he can tell when it is going to happen, so this gives people a chance to escape. Certain things can protect people from the wizard's blast such as Tsunami's scarf saving himself, Gloria and Masu. It is implied that the Magic activates whenever he is agitated, scared, or surprised. Kanji involuntarily releases a wave of Death Magic and anything hit by it dies. He later reveals that his body is cursed by this Magic, as when he understands the weight of a human life, his body will at random times bring death to his surroundings. When Kanji doesn't care about lives, he is fully able to control his Death Magic. A killer move Death Wave :*'Death Wave': Spell used twice when Kanji met Tsunami, Gloria and Masu. It creates a dark wave that kills everything in the vicinity. Some people were able to escape this effect due to having a good shield spell on, but it turned black instead. (Unnamed) :*'Death Orb:' Death Magic takes the form of a black orb, which absolutely destroys everything in its path.(Unnamed) :*'Death Pillar': Kanji swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell created a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill a minion of a hunter. (Unnamed) *'Living Magic' (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): Apparently a very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that brings things to life under the master's control. Some creations of Kanji have minds of their own and continue his unknown evil quest. Most of his creations are giant demons. :*'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): Deliora was a monstrous demon that attacked the ice village in the North. According to A general, Kanji created it. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by a general named Mikashi tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Mikashi's ice, the demon's life force was drained so much that it died before Lyon could attack it. Kanji remade it and is now hiding away. :*'Lullaby' (ララバイ Rarabai): A flute that can transform into a giant demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Kanji hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As yuro failed to carry out the mission due to being changed, Lullaby transformed into its demon form to feast on souls. However, Kinashi and Yaksha were able to defeat the demon flute. Kanji hid it away in a dimension, the Lullaby still had its own thoughts and will so it probably also has its own seal.) :*'Nemesis': This spell creates demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Kanji while training with Master Cow. Kanji learned this spell in the book "The Black Wizard _______" in Volume 4 Verse 20. This spell was created by Kanji. It helps him big time!! Enhanced Durability: Kanji seems to be physically powerful as well. When Angel Akatsuki punched him in the face, Kanji just took the hit and somersaulted back onto his feet in midair, while thinking that it seems Angel isn't strong enough to destroy him yet. The punch seemed to have no effect on him, leaving no marks on his face afterwards.[36] Expert Sensor: He was able to sense Acnologia's approach from a good distance away. Immortality: At some point in history he was able to gain immortality and has been able to live for more than 400,000 years. *Teleport himself and others. *Overpower primordial beings like powerful demons and all lower-classed demons and angels. *He had the power to make a strong demon explode with a snap of his fingers. *Manipulate weather. His presence on earth is signaled by massive tsunamis and tornadoes when he goes from armageddon world to earth. *Freeze objects. He freezes a window by breathing on it. *Remain unaffected by time. *Bind entities to his command by conducting a ritual, as he demonstrated with Death. *He could bring people to life with ease and heal them. *Incinerate a lesser angel by touching them, as he did with Most Demons. *Revive the deceased and heal wounds. *Cause blindness, deafness, and death with his true form. *Banish Most supernaturl creatures with a snap of his fingers. *Time travel, and transport others, *Erase specific memories from a person's mind, as he does with most supernatural beings. *As the offspring of a Demon and Pearl, Kanji Kono has formidable abilities. According to a source, Kanji can completely destroy and vanquish all the supernaturl in thought with a single word. *Kanji can easily alter reality and warp the fundamentals of logic and what is natural. In this ability, he made a girl scratch her brains out just by using itching power, and produced the most evilest demon just by thinking he was real, and he made some toy buzzers electrocute people to death. During a state of panic, Kanji was able to transform a elder into into an action figure. *Kanji can move objects and people with his mind. *Just by clenching his fists he can create epic tremors that disturb the balance in the universe. *Kanji can instantly appear anywhere on the universe with just a thought. *He was able to mentally force a demon out of its human host with a glare. *He can hide himself from all supernatural creates, demons and humans unless he wants to be found. *Incinerate anybody by touching them, *Revive the deceased and heal wounds. *Cause blindness, deafness, and death with his true form. *Banish angels and demons with a snap of his fingers.[2] *Teleport himself and groups of people.[3] *Time travel, and transport others, such as Asuko, through time.[2] *Erase specific memories from a person's mind, as he does with Asoku Forms: VicKanji ' Kanji Armeggadon Star Mode' ' Kanji Klishae Demon Mode' Kanji Zero Mode ' Kanji Soul Mode ' ' Kanji Monster Mode ' ' Kanji Montella Mode' ' Kanji Mages Rage Mode.' Suits Ultimate Demon Form